


Just a Thing

by quiesce



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiesce/pseuds/quiesce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about a scarf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Thing

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/llaras/profile)[**llaras**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/llaras/).

"Right or left?" Adam asked, unlooping the scarf from Tommy's neck.

"Hmm?"

"C'mere." Adam led Tommy over to the bed, motioning for him to sit up against the headboard. Tommy raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask any more questions.

Adam held out the scarf in front of him. "I'll let you keep one hand free, but the other's mine. Right or left?"

Tommy considered, not sure if the answer he gave would be the free hand or the one Adam wanted. And not sure what Adam wanted to do with the one he chose. "Left," he said after a moment.

Adam took Tommy's left hand and slowly traced a line around his wrist with his tongue. Then with a few well-practiced loops and knots, Adam had Tommy's left arm tied to the headboard with his scarf.

Tommy looked at the knot. He'd tied many of his own and he easily recognized the slipknot Adam had used; one tug on the loose end of the scarf and it would all untie. Adam was being aggressive, possessive, but between the free hand and the quick release knot, he was also clearly giving Tommy an easy out, the power to stop whenever he wanted.

And Tommy didn't want out, not just now. He was curious; he wanted to see what Adam wanted. And while guys had never really done it for him, bondage most certainly did. He shifted on the bed, working himself into a more comfortable position for his arm, and locked eyes with Adam. Ok, what next?

He was surprised when Adam didn't make a move toward him, toward the bed. Instead, Adam turned and headed toward the door. Tommy couldn't figure why Adam would tie him up only to leave, but Adam stopped at the chair by the entrance and dragged it back across the hotel room. He stopped several feet short of the foot of the bed, well out of reach from Tommy, and sat down.

Adam held Tommy's gaze for several long seconds while Tommy tried not to squirm. Then Adam's face broke into a grin and he unfastened his belt, slowly pulling it free and tossing it aside. Tommy began to expect a leisurely strip tease but Adam's fly was quickly unzipped, and dick drawn out.

Tommy had seen Adam's dick before, a couple times. There'd been several changes the day Adam had picked out all the costumes, Adam trying on different outfits along with the band and dancers and Adam wasn't one for modesty. Adam also wasn't usually one for wearing anything under his pants during a performance. Not that he was really one for wearing anything under his pants any other time either. But Adam hadn't been hard that day.

But this was Adam and his dick, and Adam stroking his dick, and Adam stroking his dick while watching Tommy carefully. This was not like an outfit change.

Tommy watched back. Adam did it all different. Tommy was captivated by Adam's movements: he twisted where Tommy usually pulled straight, made quick tugs at the head while Tommy preferred long strokes, changed speed in patterns Tommy couldn't make out.

And Tommy wanted to know what that felt like.

He reached for his own fly, moving his left arm without thinking. He'd forgotten why his arm had been above his head, too distracted to remember the scarf. He used his right instead, awkwardly undoing his fly and pulling his dick out one-handed.

He followed Adam's lead, mimicking his actions. It felt odd. Good, yes, but odd. Following Adam's routine, not his, and using his right hand while his dominant left was tied up added a surreal feel to the whole thing. It didn't feel like his own hand on his dick, but someone else's. And it didn't feel like his own dick in his hand either. More like someone else was jerking him off, while he was jerking someone else off.

They continued like this, Adam's breath hitching when he switched angles and Tommy's doing the same a second later, and before long, Tommy was sure Adam was about to come. And he wouldn't be far behind. But instead, Adam slowed down his strokes and used his other hand to tug and squeeze his balls.

Tommy couldn't copy this, not without untying the scarf, nor did he want to. He didn't want slow right now, he needed fast. He watched Adam, watched Adam's hands, but switched to a pattern more like his own. It was still off, using his right hand, but it was closer to what he was used to and he quickly passed his point of no return. He groaned something that had meant to be 'fuck' but sounded near unintelligible to his ears.

Adam waited, keeping to a more lazy speed until Tommy started to still and his breath started to slow. He waited until Tommy was watching again.

Then Adam brought himself off, eyes still locked on Tommy's as he gasped.

Tommy watched as Adam mellowed, as he stood and smiled, as he returned the chair to its original position and headed into the bathroom to clean up. He wondered if he should leave, if he should head back to his room now that whatever that had just been was over, but Adam returned, wet washcloth in hand.

"You can handle that," he said, holding out the cloth for Tommy.

Tommy took it, awkwardly cleaning himself off with his right hand as Adam knelt on the bed beside him and untied his left, setting the scarf on the bedside table. Tommy looked at Adam, checking for any visual clues as to what he should do now, but Adam just smiled at him. He decided to head to the bathroom himself to take care of the washcloth and grab a glass of water.

When he returned, Adam was curled up under the covers on one side of the bed. The covers on the side where Tommy had been sitting were turned down. Adam patted the empty spot on the bed, and motioned for Tommy to join him. Tommy did.

"Good," Adam said, shifting over to properly spoon Tommy. "Now I can have someone to snuggle with and know I'm not gonna get myself in trouble with you so close."

"Mmm," Tommy answered sleepily. He leant back, pushing himself closer against Adam.

 

***

 

The alarm went off far, far too early. They both groaned, but Adam rolled himself out of bed, then pulled all the covers off Tommy.

"Early Show," Adam said. "Can't sleep in."

Tommy grumbled, but got up and collected his things, putting his coat back on to cross the hall to his own room.

Last night. Well, that had been interesting. Tommy wondered all through his shower what it had been, if it changed anything. By the time he was out and towelling off his hair, he'd decided that it hadn't. It was just a thing.

He met the rest of the band in the lobby. "No Adam?" he asked.

"Not yet," Lisa said. "But you know what his morning routine's like. He'll probably be another ten."

Fifteen minutes later, Adam walked up to where they were gathered, Tommy's scarf around his neck. "Ready?"

He winked at Tommy, then started running through details for the show as they all headed outside to the waiting limo.

Just a thing, Tommy repeated to himself on the drive over to the studio.

But at the Early Show, Tommy couldn't keep his eyes off the screens showing the live footage of Adam outside talking to the fans, off his scarf wrapped around Adam's neck, knowing how it had been used the night before.

Adam came back inside for the next segment, and Tommy walked over to him as Adam unwound the scarf.

"Were you watching?" Adam asked. Tommy nodded. "So tired, but this is so much fun."

Adam hung the scarf on Tommy's shoulders, then turned to head for the set. Tommy grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him back. Adam gave him a questioning glance and Tommy leaned in to whisper in Adam's ear. "Tonight can I choose my right hand?"


End file.
